Break in Protocol
by inditer
Summary: Reno's new but can he fit in? AU as always. Please note the rating is M. Yes, this is M/M. Thank you lovely reviewers, maybe I'll try something with a plot next :p


When Tseng grabbed up an umbrella from the stand beside the door on their way out of Rufus' office, Reno laughed at him. "Whatcha doin', yo?" he smirked, "it's sunny as hell out today! I knew you'd finally lose it, getting' up at the crack a dawn every day like you do. Ain't healthy, yo."

Tseng only ignored him, and stepping up to the suite's foyer elevator, pushed the down button. Reno had been Tseng's trainee for a few months now, enough for him to relax and be himself a little, but not long enough to let his guard down completely, especially around Rufus Shinra.

To Reno's surprise, the Turk leader turned to catch his gaze, then let his dark almond eyes travel slowly down the length of Reno's slender body and back up again, his face expressionless as always.

Reno felt a slight thrill of unease but didn't have time to dwell on it as Rufus, emerging from the office suite's private back rooms, joined them just as the elevator door opened. The three entered silently and again Tseng pushed the down button. Reno slid to the left front next to the door, Tseng staking up his right. Rufus stood in back. Secure formation.

When the door opened, Reno exited first, then Rufus, then Tseng. As they headed toward the building's glass entryway, Reno noted with dismay that fat droplets of rain were beginning to fall, storm clouds gathered gray in the sky. "Dammit, Tseng," he said without heat, knowing that if he looked back Tseng would have a slight smirk on his face. Never second guess Tseng, Reno told himself, rolling his eyes in resignation.

As the new guy, Reno preferred to stay in the background, let the two men engage in their silent intense conversations, and do his job when asked. Over time, it had become clear to him that Tseng and Rufus were lovers and after he got over the surprise of it, it was no skin off his ass.

Lately, though, Reno could sense something was up, like just then at the elevator. Tseng and Rufus felt like sharks silently circling, biding time. He couldn't understand it, couldn't put his finger on it. Just thinking about it sent an unpleasant shiver of anticipation down the nape of his neck and he couldn't help but wonder if he was a little out of his league.

They reached the doors to the building, Tseng inquiring about directing the car to the garage entrance instead but Rufus shook his head and within seconds the limo pulled up to the rain spattered curb in front.

Reno loved the Shinra cars: big black body, shiny black windows. Being last on the totem pole, he hurried outside into the increasing pelt of rain to open the limo door for the President, while Tseng readied the umbrella. As Reno stood holding the limo door open, he managed to slip his jacket off and angle it up over his head in a feeble attempt to fend off the worst of the sudden downpour.

Tseng made a move toward the waiting car, but Rufus reached out and grasped his forearm. "Wait," he murmured, eyes fixed on Reno outside. Tseng followed his gaze and saw that Reno's white shirt was beginning to soak through, clinging to him like a second skin as he tried to huddle under the jacket. Tseng waited obediently another few seconds, the both of them watching Reno struggle against the rain.

"He goes in the middle" Rufus said lowly.

They headed out together into the rain, Tseng holding the umbrella over Rufus and himself and when they reached the limo door, Rufus slid quickly inside. Reno was about to protest the change in time honored security procedure, when Tseng hissed at him to get in and gave him a hard shove. Reno stumbled into the car and Tseng followed, pulling the umbrella in after him and closing the door with a satisfying thump.

Inside, the car was warm and dry, cozy even. Reno, breathless and soaked, tried to dry his face with his dripping shirt sleeve but only succeeding in smearing the water around. He half dried his hands on his pant legs and belatedly noted Rufus holding out his handkerchief, which he took gratefully and began to dry his face.

"What the fuck was that, yo?"His face mostly dry, Reno turned to Tseng angrily. But Tseng's calm gaze was focused past his trainee's shoulder. Reno twisted around to face Rufus, feeling out of sorts at the wrongness of the situation. Procedure called for himself, Rufus, Tseng, in that order. Once in the car, Rufus should be sitting on the seat facing him and Tseng. Instead there they were all on the same seat, out of order with the wet umbrella taking residence on the seat across from them. He may be a fuck up in some ways, but Reno took a certain pride in doing his job well.

Gazing at Rufus, Reno saw he was looking right back at Tseng, his expression speaking volumes, none of which Reno could read but it was disconcerting enough to put him on alert. Suddenly, he realized how physically close he sat to both men.

"Uh," he licked his lips, and gingerly lifted up off the soft leather seat. "I'll just sit over…"

But Rufus reached out to place a hand on his thigh to settle him back into place and then left it there.

"That's a good look for you, Reno." Rufus murmured, leaning closer. "dripping wet for me."

Reno found he couldn't deny the spike of nerves he felt at his sudden entrapment, couldn't stutter out a smug reply. He could only feel Tseng at his back, moving closer; could only be acutely aware of Rufus' strong fingers gently massaging the inside of his thigh. His brain was screaming that in the middle of his two bosses was definitely not where he wanted to be, but desire, heavy and thick, was beginning to coil in his gut.

"And speechless, too?" Rufus chuckled, his voice low and knowing.

Tseng, from behind, wrapped Reno's hair in his fist and tugged hard until he could lean down to take Reno's mouth, kissing thorough and deep. "So fucking hot," breathed Rufus, working at the buttons of Reno's shirt. When the shirt lay open, he ran his hand up Reno's chest and behind his head, breaking the kiss. Tseng gave the young Turk a firm push, offering him to Rufus who leaned in to take his turn with Reno's swollen lips and hungry tongue.

When Tseng angled in to suckle wetly at the side of his neck, Reno moaned at the dual assault, feeling out of control and instinctively spreading his knees apart, not even realizing he was reacting to the feel of Tseng's fingers undoing the button at his waist.

Rufus let his Turk's mouth slide away, pulling instead at his pants, getting Reno to lift up so that he could slip them down all the way. He pushed Reno back against Tseng, where he lay breathing hard, his slightly unfocused eyes settling on Rufus.

"What now, yo?" He managed to croak out.

Rufus let his eyes drift over Reno's glistening leanly muscled, powerful body, occasional drops of water still rolling down his sides. His grin was ravenous as he watched Reno's thick erection dance lightly above his belly.

"You're going to put on a show for us, Reno." He leaned close again and grasped the new Turk's hand, placing it onto his seeping cock. His placed his own hand atop Reno's and together they stroked him slowly until Reno groaned low and the wet sound of jacking off echoed in the smooth silence of the car. Rufus leaned back and took his hand away.

"And if you're good enough, it'll be worth your while." Rufus pressed against the erection trapped within his own clothing. "Won't it, Tseng?"

Without answering, Tseng leaned down to bite viciously at Reno's ear and keeping his eyes on Rufus' began to whisper dark and dirty things into it, so that soon Reno was bucking shamelessly into his own wet fist, gasping and straining.

Rufus returned Tseng's stare, eyes glittering, hand stroking up and down Reno's thighs, murmuring words of encouragement.

"Nnngghh," Reno moaned out his orgasm, digging his foot into the floor of the car, lifting his hips and shooting white thick streams over his tightening belly. When it was over, he slumped back against Tseng, defeated and spent.

"Very nice, Reno." Rufus flicked on the intercom to speak to the driver sitting beyond the darkened partition, still not taking his eyes from Tseng's or his hand from Reno's thigh. "Change of plans. Take us to the penthouse, William."

"Yes sir," came the driver's reply before Rufus flicked the com off again.


End file.
